Potent
by Golden Snowflake
Summary: It shouldn't have happened. It almost didn't. But once it was done, there was no going back. ZAGR


Potent, an Invader Zim fanfic  
>by Chat-Mort<p>

-xXxXx-

He watched her eyes flutter, the muted gold, tranquil glow of them captivating beneath fingers of thick mascara. Her gaze shifted up to his.

Beautiful.

He blinked, struck by the obscene beauty of her serene expression. His fingers skirted over the base of her spine before roaming slowly up across her shoulders.

How this had happened he would never know.

But he certainly wasn't about to ask.

She let out a long breath and closed her eyes, pushing her face into the pillow. His ruby gaze wandered down the curve of her back as goosebumps slowly broke out over the porcelain expanse. She was captivating. She was addictive. She was incredible.

Zim didn't know how he'd fallen for her. Human intimacy had disgusted him initially. But after a confrontation, a raging thunderstorm, and a few bottles of something carbonated she called "beer," things had happened that he hadn't thought possible. She had become another human altogether: her impenetrable armor of irritation and disinterest had faltered. She had begun to omit something the academy had warned about and called "pheromones." Suddenly she had become something curious. He had wanted to taste the peculiar, shiny substance on her lips. He had wanted to feel her soft, white skin. He had wanted to claim her attention, to consume all that encompassed her. And she had let him. He invaded her and conquered her.

And it had been like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Never had he imagined that such a unity of two creatures could occur. He had never felt so needed, so powerful. The Irken never knew something so physical could be so addictive.

And now, six weeks later, they had explored that frightening and incredible scape again, after she had knocked on his door and wouldn't look him in the eye and he had sent Gir to the store for something or other and had locked every entrance. She had lunged at him with a ferocity that had scared him, her nails raking into his shoulders. For a split second he'd thought of the mission and his talons had gone to her shoulders to push her away, but her icy hands were pulling up his tunic and heat ran up and down his spine as his eyes fell half-closed and she aggressively ran her palms up his jade stomach. He felt an uninvited purr rise in his throat as her tongue swept over his lips and then that all too familiar stirring had made his pants feel too warm and tight.

"Take me to your room," she hissed.

She had forced him down, her moist lips searing his nerve endings as she burned a slow trail up his chest. Zim squirmed in protest, a weak keening sound flitting from between his lips, and _oh,_ the way she scratched his side gingerly with her human-claws – it had made him frantic with need. Her hands had wandered to his slender hips, teasing the trembling flesh around his arousal. And just when the invader had thought he'd burst with desperation, Gaz had gripped his shoulders and pulled him on top of her.

It felt like nothing else in the universe.

Blinding heat. Teeth that dug just too hard into his neck and chest and shoulders. Hands that explored his trembling sides; burning eyes begging him for more. Pleasure that rattled down his spine every time he drove himself until his hips met hers. A dance of soft noises and musky scents and the taste of a female human's tongue on serrated Irken teeth. The rhythm of two bodies moving fluidly as sparks snapped from skin to sliding skin. A climax that had been deep and long and purring into the skin of her neck.

She had wrapped her pale legs around him, her middle finger trailing slowly over his tiny vertebrae. The tingles of lingering pleasure raced through his veins as he snuggled against her.

Zim fought to hold his eyes open, watching her guarded stare flickering over him in quiet fascination.

Why … why did she want this?

There was something so … so decadent about human mating. Perhaps it was the dirt-girl's warmth, soft and consuming as he drifted toward hibernation. Maybe it was just that Gaz had loathed him until the idea of her favor had seemed impossible. She ran her hand down his backside and he moaned softly.

"Get off, Zim."

It had startled him, and the alien strained to pull himself from the slender body. She scooted out from beneath him, pillowing her arms before her face and resting her cheek on them. The Irken gazed down at her, a trembling affection for her rising in his belly.

Her eyes fluttered as he rested his talons in the small of her back.

How had she become so beautiful?

It would be difficult not to be fond of her.

The invader rested his mouth against her arm for a long minute as he breathed in her musky fragrance. It was surreal to find a human so…

So potent.

She had seemed almost asleep when he opened his eyes to meet hers. But she stirred. Her eye shadow looked almost black in the dull light. The muted gold of her gaze was striking. And she – for a very brief moment – smiled.

How this had happened he would never know. But he certainly wasn't about to ask.

* * *

><p>April 6, 2011.<p>

I hope you liked it!


End file.
